


Plena Luna

by Crowbois



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Grumpy Old Men, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Sick Character, don't trust dumbledore, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowbois/pseuds/Crowbois
Summary: A full moon is coming forth, rattled by pain Remus is comforted by Sirius. A star taking care of his wolf. WolfStar Fluff and Hurt Comfort..One Shot





	Plena Luna

Remus sat on the edge of his bed in Grindlemauld place, he was wringing his hands over and over again, before resting his face in them. The date was November 5th 1995 and the full moon was in two days away, his body with feeling the sickening effects; pale skin, covered in a sheen of sweat, hallowed cheeks and eye sockets, (Remus was a thin man but this was ridiculous, it’s was if his body was preparing to be exported else where), he shook violently sometimes, as if he was freezing but that was the hardly ever the case, he was only ever boiling hot or freezing cold before a full moon, and the result of the shakes were merely extreme body tremors. 

A knock on his bedroom door broke him from his revere, he could hardly stand at the moment, so he called out with a weak; 

“Yes? I’m sorry one moment…” He mumbled, getting up slowly from his bed.

“Hey don’t bother it’s me..” Came a gruff voice, and Remus instantly sat back down with a sigh.

The door opened to reveal Sirius Black, the man was wearing a dress shirt and his waist coat was unbuttoned, he was barefoot and looking like he had been woken up by something, a guilty feeling swirled around in his stomach, thinking he woke the man up from some much needed rest, seeing the chaos that sprang around here lately. 

“Sirius I’m sorry did I wake you, I didn’t realize I was making so much noise, has anyone else woken—“ 

“Moony.” 

Remus mouth shut with a click as he looked up at Sirius expectantly, which made the man chuckled as he walked further into the room and closed the door behind him.

“You worry to much for your own good you old man..” He said taking a seat beside Remus who crossed his arms over his chest and curled in on himself slightly, he felt a hand go on his shoulder, he flinched a bit but didn’t pull away from the welcome warmth of the hand was comforting.

“I’m not even going to ask what’s wrong—“ 

“Like just now?” He jested looking up at his friend. 

“Shut it, I come to see my sickly friend in the middle of night because I care for his well being and this is the thanks I—-Woah woah Moony I’m joking, What’s gotten into to you?…Has it been so long that you can’t even tell that I am…” Sirius said quietly his hand still perched on Remus shoulder as he watched him. 

“No..No..it’s just..” He swallowed roughly he didn’t want to go through what had happened to him in the last 12 years, Sirius was in prison, he didn’t want to complain about the prejudice, and the homelessness, and unemployment, he knew people talked about it behind his back as is, so he sighed and gave Sirius a nudge. “The full moon is just in a few days and I’m…I’m..not feeling the greatest..” 

The hand on his shoulder quickly turned to an arm around his shoulder, he leaned into the comfort, he was freezing despite his cardigan and sweater. Sirius squeezed his arm and looked a him with kind golden eyes. 

“Your shivering..” He shook his head, “I thought this bloody potion would do more, Damocles Belby he was such a little shit in school, he did one good thing though…You sure Snape isn’t fucking about with potion, are you sure we can trust him—?” 

“Padfoot, Severus is the only one capable to make the potion and Dumbledore trusts him, their for I trust him to make the potion right…” He said gently really not wanting to get into the grim rivalry Sirius and Severus had. 

“I say we trust Dumbledore to much for our own good…” Sirius grumbled, however he dropped the subject when Remus gave he an annoyed look, before looking away. 

Sirius took his pocket watch from his waistcoat, and sighed at the numbers that indicated the very late our, “You know not sleeping probably isn’t helping anything..” Sirius said with a wide grin, but not earning even a smile from the other. 

“I can’t sleep…It..” Hurts too much, not to mention the nightmares, and the anxiety that keep me awake otherwise, He sighed, “I just rather be awake..”

“Well I’m beat so if you don’t mind I’m gonna get some shut eye..” Sirius said stretching

“Yes of course, I’m sorry I woke you in the first place—Wait? What-what are you doing?” 

Sirius had gotten under Remus’ blankets and yawned looking rather content, “What does it look like I’m doing I’m going to bed?” He said but couldn’t hide his gleefully smile at his friends outrage. 

“But-but your in my room! In my bed…What? Why? I don’t—“ 

“Moony this isn’t the first time we have shared a bed to together or have you forgotten?” Sirius said with a mischievous smile  
Remus turned bright red at the comment and looked away, biting down on his bottom lip with sheepish expression, “That..That was a long time ago..” He whispered, wringing his hands again, Sirius couldn’t be be…damnit. 

“Well we didn’t really have a choice did we?” Sirius grumbled as he watch his friend get more and more conflicted, was Remus really that uncomfortable sharing a bed with him, he felt a pit in stomach that he hid by rolling over on the other side. 

“Your right…” Remus said quietly, “But when did we ever have one?” He took a deep breath, “I’m sorry really I didn’t mean to sound so so…” 

“Remus lie the hell down before I make you.” Sirius growled touching his cold feet against Lupin’s causing the other to yelp and blush fiercely, and then become silent for a moment, Sirius was beginning to think Remus reconsidered when the blanket’s shifts and he felt a forehead press against his shoulder.

“Fine…Only because I’m cold..” He said, now so close together Sirius could feel the body trembles Remus was experiencing.

He sat up, Remus making a noise of protest and Sirius grinned taking out his wand and, lighting the fireplace and closing the lights, basking the room in a warm glow, before lying back down and enveloping Remus into his arms. The lycan wrapped his arms around Sirius waist as Sirius rest his chin on the top of Remus head. 

“Sleep Moony…Everything else can wait till the morning.. ..” Remus’ eyes were drifting closed when he felt a warm pair of lips on his forehead, his eyes shot open and he stared at Sirius’ collarbone, but didn’t move, his heart was beating much faster and he was sure Sirius could hear it as well. 

“Thank you Padfoot…Thank you…” His voice broke, “Thank you for still caring…” 

“That’s never gonna change Moony..” Sirius voice was firm. 

“Ever.”

Remus fell into the abyss of his exhaustion, a wolf watched over by his star.

**Author's Note:**

> Like for Remus to feel better!  
> Feedback is welcome.


End file.
